The present invention relates to data processing systems equipped with a typewriter console including a keyboard, switches and indicators. The invention itself is primarily directed to the controller for linking such a console to the processor to enable the bidirectional transfer of informational and control data between the two.
The invention is particularly useful, and is therefore described below, with respect to a controller providing a link between a typewriter console and a processor, such as a central processing unit or a terminal processing unit which may be operated on-line to transfer information through a data communication facility, or off-line to serve as an electrical typewriter.